Mokuba's not so happy Valentines Day
by Celestial Blood
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Mokuba has a present for Seto but when he learns what Seto does with all his presents, Mokuba is heartbroken, will this tear the Kaiba brother's up forever? I suck at summeries the story is better than the summary, rated T 4 langua


**Okay, this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it, and yeah, i do know that it's a little too early but i just got in the mood for this so much and so i had to do atleast start on it now well R&R (if ur wondering, it means read and review) oh yeah, before i forget (stupid me) okay mokuba is 11 and seto is 16, i know, i know, it was already like that but for the people who didn't know then i just wanted to let you know...heheh. Also niisama means older brother in japanese, that's what Mokuba calls seto  
WARNING: OCCness(Out Of Character) mostly seto kaiba(sorry for the seto fangirls, even i don't like how i put seto but it would just fit in so well)**

* * *

::Mokuba's POV::

"He he! Niisama's gonna love this!" I said Exitedly, I was in the kitchen making some chocolate for Valentines Day with no help. I'm really proud of myself and I hope Niisama's gonna be too. I remember when Gozaburo was still alive, our lives were miserable but I was still able to give Niisama something.

~Flashback~ Normal POV  
_Seto was in his room doing his homework that Gozaburo left him to do while he was off on a business trip. "Stupid homework, there's like a ton more to do!" Seto said to himself outloud but not loud enoguh for Mokuba to hear, he pulled up his sleeve and saw the mark that Gozaburo gave him for not finishing his homework, Seto tried to poke it but it only stung more. He felt tears about to form but quickly blinked them away when he heard a his door open with a nervous looking Mokuba. "Ni-Niisama...c-can I come in?" Mokuba asked in his adorable 5 year old voice, Seto smiled which meant yes. Mokuba walked into Seto's room and when he came to a stop-only a few feet away from his older brother. Seto looked at him with kind of a worrid look, 'Whats wrong with Mokuba? It's not like I would hurt him or anything, well either way I can't do my homework with mokuba just standing there making me worry and then we both might get in trouble with him.' "Niisama...Do you know what day it is today?" "Yeah, it's Saturday." Mokuba did a cute pout, "Not only is it Saturday" Mokuba grinned, "IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" He took out a heart shaped box. Seto was surprised and accepted the box, he opened it and it was chocolate that looked greenish browish but it's not mint flavored. "Thank you, Mokuba." Mokuba was so happy, "You really like it! I made it all by myself with no help!" he said looking proud. Seto was also really happy, he hadn't eaten any kind of candy since they got here, "Thank you so much Mokuba, I'm proud of you." Mokuba's face lit up at the words 'I'm proud of you' but then he asked, "Well, aren't you gonna eat it?" "Oh, um, y-yeah." Seto broke a little piece of the chocolate and turned around, "What are you doing Nii-sama? "I-I enjoy eating my candy without people watching but I still want you to be in the same room as me." "Oh" Seto put the chocolate in his mouth hesistantly, 'Oh my god, it-it's so bad, I think I'm gonna barf! No! No! Swallow! Swallow now Seto Kaiba or Mokuba will be sad!' Seto finally swallowed and turned to face Mokuba, "Well?" Seto tried to put on his best smile, "It's the best chocolate I've ever tasted, Mokuba." Mokuba smiled then hugged his brother who hugged back. Mokuba snuggled more into seto's chest and muffled out "Happy Valentines Day, Niisama, I love you.", Seto smiled, "Happy Valentines Day, I love you too...Mokuba."  
_~End of Flashback~

Mokuba's POV

'That was the last time I ever made chocolate for Niisama and I'm pretty sure they tasted horrible but I bet he'll be surprised after so many years and I bet that the chocolate will taste better now then last time' I though happily. As I finished wrapping the box the chocolate was in, I heard footsteps coming near the kitchen, guess who it was..."Mokuba! Mokuba!" said the one and only Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp and also my Niisama. I quickly hid the chocolate behind me, "Yeah? Niisama?" Niisama turned to me, "What are doing in the kitchen? Wait! No. Don't answer. I'll be in my office if you need." I got kind of sad but that doen't matter right now, Niisama still loves me, I know he does, but ever since we came to live with Gozaburo, Niisama has gotten a _bit _meaner to everyone, including me.

Well anyway, I finished adding decorating the box and I was so exited, maybe after this Niisama...Niisama might be a bit nicer to me now. I thought I felt a tear fall down my cheek but to make sure I rubbed my eyes so Niisama wouldn't suspect I was crying.

I tried to be as quiet as possible while going to Niisama's office so I can surprise with my reflexes, haha.

I slightly opened the door and saw Niisama workin, nonstop, _again_, 'I wonder... does Niisama _ever _stop working an-' My train of thought stopped when I saw Niisama staring at me and he plainly said, "You can come in." I obeyed with a grin on my face, "Hey Niiiiiiiiiiisaaaamaaaaa! Do you know what day it is today!?" Seto's face was the same but Seto thought 'Oh god', "Yes, Mokuba, I know, It's Valentines Day."

I could tell Niisama's face was kind of bored looking and all the other time I only gave him cards and poems but wait till he sees that I'm giving him homemade chocolate. "Mokuba, will you hurry it up, I'm very busy!" I winced when Niisama yelled at me and I got a little depressed but Today I _will _see Niisama smile! "Well Niisama, Happy Valentines Day." He held out his hand and in his palms was a little heart shaped box. Niisama took the box then looked back at me, "Well? He said, 'Well what?" "Leave. I can't eat with people watching, you know that Mokuba." "Oh yeah, sorry Niisama, bye Niisama and bye Roland!" I Left the room but when I did close the door but not completely, I only left it a slightly open.

Normal POV

Mokuba wanted see and hear what Seto had to say about the chocolate he made for him so when he closed the door he left it slightly opened so he could see and hear what was going on.  
"Roland." Seto commanded, "Yes ." Roland said in his polite manner. Seto gave him the chocolate, "Throw this in the incinerator." Roland was completely shocked when he heard Seto say that, even Roland knows how hard Mokuba worked to make Seto chocolates. "B-but sir, Master Mokuba worked very hard making it for you, and don't you think that you should actually keep something that Mokuba gave to you?" Seto looked angry now, "Excuse me Roland, but who do you you work for, me, right? Now if you work for me then you must abide by _my _rules, anyways, I never kept anything mokuba gave me like, my birthday presents, easter presents, Christmas presents, Valentine presents, you get my point. I always burn them in the incinerator." Seto's eyes narrowed, "Now incinerate this box, NOW!" Roland gave a silent sigh, "Yes sir, and before I go, maybe you shoud try to read one Mokuba's poems." Roland left before Seto had a chance remark on that last comment.  
When Mokuba heard that he felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes were burning from the hot tears of hurt and sadness fall from his eyes. He stepped away from the door crying and he ran as fast as possible from Seto's office. Seto could've sworn he saw something but then ignored it.

Mokuba was in his room hugging his pillow while looking at the picture inside his duel monster shaped locket. "W-w-wh-why Niisama, even after what you did to me I still can't hate you, Niisama, Niisama!" Mokuba wiped his tears then got out of his bed to get his poem's notebook, in that notebook is where all his poem's are, he got out his good pen and started writing down words for his poem called 'No One Cares'. when he finished writing, Mokuba heard a knock on his door, it was one their servants, Ari. "Master Mokuba", Ari started, "Dinner's ready, and Mr. Kaiba is there too." Mokuba, trying not sound as if he cried, "I don't care, I'm not hungry, Niisama can eat by himself!" He silently muttered to himself, "Like me". Ari did a frown, "But Master Mokuba, you worked so hard on that dinner--" Mokuba raised his voice, "So! Nii-NIISAMA CAN JUST BURN IT IN THE _INCINERATOR_!" Ari's face paled, 'he knows about the incinerator? Master Mokuba...W-why is he crying, must be because of that bastard Kaiba. Damn him! If he knew how lucky he was for having a brother like Mokuba...I have to tell Kaiba.' "Master Mokuba, if you don't come then will come." Mokuba thought about Seto coming then replied, "Yeah right, Niisama doen't care, he only saves me 'cause he promised mom, he hates me, I _know _he does, he bla-" Mokuba froze when he heard a harsh voice.

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Get out of your bed and eat your dinner, it's getting cold! If you want to stay healthy then get out of bed and eat! Now!" Seto said in his usual cold voice but with a with concern, 'What a retard' Thought Ari but then sighed and said, ", Maybe it might be better if you use a more gentle tone of voice". "Seto looked at Ari in rage and snapped, "Don't tell me how to take care of Mokuba! Get out of my face! Now!" Ari also got angry but it didn't show, he gritted his teeth while he was leaving then said, "Why don't you read one of Master Mokuba's poems, some of them are about you." With that Ari went to the Servant's Quarter.

When Seto saw that Ari was out of sight he went back to talking Mokuba into open the door.

"Mokuba, Open this door right! Do you hear me--" Seto stopped yelling when he saw the door open and teary eyed Mokuba was standing infront of him. Seto's eyes widened, he came in Mokuba's room, closed the door and bent down to Mokuba's height, "Mokuba, Is everything all right, how are you feeling?" Mokuba rolled his eyes and screamed in his head, 'Oh so _now _you care about me and my feelings, since I'm bad at lying I guess i'll tell you!' Mokuba looked at the floor and whispered, "Hurt, betrayed, unloved, unwanted, a bother," He looked at his shocked brother straight in his eyes, "Do you want me to countinue?" Seto shook his head in confusion. "Mokuba, why are you acting this way, I love you and you know that, when did I ever betray or hurt you, plus I never called you a bother." Mokuba closed his eyes in angel and got away from his older brother's grip, then he yelled in anger "Ever since I figured out you _incinerate_ things I give you! You never smile! You never show any emotion! When you're around me, you make me feel as if I _am _a bother!" Mokuba started crying, "Even a little emotion is good enough for me but instead you act somewhat mean torwards me!"

Seto's face softened, "M-Mokuba I-I didn't...I di-" "NO" Mokuba screamed, "If you hated me so much, the-then why don't you burn me in the incinerator too!" Seto got up from the floor, "Please, Mokuba-" "No Niisama, I've had enough of this!" At that moment Mokuba did something Seto never expected. Mokuba took off his locket and threw it to the floor which made the locket break. Seto stood there shocked, he literally felt his heart break in half.

Seto also remebered when they were younger they made a promise to eachother on Mokuba's birthday about the lockets.

~Flashback Normal POV~  
_Younger Seto creeped into 5 year-old Mokuba's room, "Mokuba, Mokuba, wake up I have a present for you." Mokuba woke up with a cute little yawn, "Eh, what is Niisama, won't you get in trouble if Gozaburo sees you here?" Seto smiled, "And miss my little brother's birthday, I think not." Mokuba's eyes widened, "You remebered!" Seto gave Mokuba a little hug and told him to keep it down a little, "Of course, how can I not remember, now here's your present." Seto got a duel monster's shaped locket for Mokuba and held out his own too, "Wow Niisama, how did you get a picture of us when we were in the orphanage." He said trying not too be too loud. Seto shrugged modestly, "Well you know, I pulled some stings behind Gozburo's back and as being a Kaiba-in-training I had some power." Mokuba giggled then hugged Seto, Seto now had a stern face, "Now Mokuba, this not only is a gift, it's a promise." "A promise?" "Yes Mokuba, a promise. Do you promise to never take it off unless of certain circumstances?" Mokuba smiles, "I promise, but Niisama, what if one of us breaks the promise what will happen?" Seto looked at his locket, "Well this may sound harsh but if any one of us _purposely _takes off or breaks the locket then that's the end of our relationship as brothers." "But Niisama that really _is _harsh!" Whispered Mokuba pretty loudly. Seto 'shh'ed him again, "I know Mokuba, but it's to prove to the world that nothing can stand between us, that our relantionship is greater than a regular brother relantionship." "All right Niisama, I promise to never take it off." "I promise too, Mokuba." Both brother's hugged eachother. "SETO! YOU SPOILED PIECE OF TRASH! COME OUT OF WHERE EVER YOU ARE SO I CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Seto clenched his fists, "Sorry Mokuba I have to go." As he was walking out of the room Mokuba tugged on Seto's sleeve, "Niisama, will you promise to come back alive?" Seto nearly chuckled, "Of course Mokuba, I always do, now go to sleep" He said softly then tucked Mokuba in bed.  
~_End of Flashback~ Normal POV

Even though it was kind of a stupid promise it was still a promise. Anyway, finally Mokuba came to his senses on what he just did, he stepped back but tripped on his skateboard which was behind him. He shielded himself with his arms and kept saying 'sorry'. "Mokuba, I didn't know I hurted you _this _much, I'm sorry Mokuba, I'm incredibly sorry, I-I" Mokuba looked up at Seto who was...crying then thought, 'Nii-Niisama's crying, he must really be sorry 'specially since _actually _'sorry'

Mokuba got up, he walked over to Seto with a tissue, "Here...Niisama..." Seto felt really ashamed of hisself for crying in front of Mokuba like a baby, he wiped his tears with his sleeve and said, "Listen, Mokuba, I really, tru-" Seto was cut off by Mokuba who hugged Seto surprisingly. "M-Mokuba?" Mokuba started to cry, "Niisama, this enough to show me that you really _do _care now please stop crying." Seto smiled for the first time in his life since Gozaburo died. Seto wiped Mokuba's eyes, "Mokuba I'm sorry for everything, I really am and to prove it to you some more, I'm going to book the whole day off tomarrow and we can do whatever you want and we'll also fix your locket, okay?" Mokuba's face lit up, "You mean it!" Seto nodded, Mokuba hugged Seto again, "Oh and Niisama, I'm sorry for breaking the locket, I was just so mad-" Seto cut him off, "It's okay Mokuba, by the way I was treating, you had all the rights to get mad." Seto looked at the clock, "You know what Mokuba, it's only 8:00, so when were done eating the dinner you made, why don't we make chocolate for eachother, well what do you say." Mokuba was so happy he couldn't contain it, "Oh Niisama, thank you sooooooooooooo much, you're the BEST big brother ever!" Seto laughed, "I know am." They both laughed. "I love you Niisama, and I always will" "I love you too, forever, Mokuba"

* * *

**Well what!? What did you think, in my opinion, i thought it was pretty cute and i just love mokuba, he is soooo cute. sorry, again, on how seto acted torward mokuba at first but it was a happy ending, yay! well read and review, I hope you liked it. I got the idea from it from songs called:Freaxx by Brokencyde (i dont y O.o) Your love is a lie by Simple Plan and Trust by Arashi  
Well g'night ^-^**


End file.
